The Land Before Time dictionary
The following is a list of words and terms used by the characters in The Land Before Time universe, and their parallel modern terms. Words and meanings B *'Belly Dragger '- Crocodillians; Deinosuchus, Sarcosuchus. *'Big Longneck Test' - A test that longnecks must take to prove if the're right to be a leader of a herd. *'Beak Face' - A possible racial slur for Bigmouths/Swimmers and/or Flyers (used by Cera's father in Land Before Time II when urging his daughter not to play with dinosaurs outside of her race). *[[Bigmouth |'Bigmouth']] - Saurolophus, possibly other hadrosaurs (swimmer is used in the sequels but is less descriptive). *'Big Water' - Ocean *'Bright Circle' - The sun. *'Bright Circle Celebration' - This is a special celebration that some of the Great Valley Dinosaur observe. They gather to say what they have learned since the last Bright Circle Celebration and to share in tasty food that has been gathered for the celebration. *'Bump-head' - Diplodocus. Non-canon: used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. Parallel of Flathead, see below. *'Buzzing Stinger' - Bees and/or wasps. See also: Stinging Buzzer. C *'Claw-hand' - Struthiomimus. Non-canon: used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. *'Clubtail ' - Ankylosaurus. *'Cold Time' - Winter. Also used as a measurement of time as there is one winter in each year. *'Crown-head' - Pachycephalosaurus. Non-canon: used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. ''See also: Domehead, Lizard-head. D *'Days of Rising Water''' - The wet season. *[[Domehead|'Domehead']] - Pachycephalosaurus, Stegoceras. E *'Earthshake' - Earthquake. *[[Egg Stealer|'Egg Stealer']] - Struthiomimus F *[[Fast Biter|'Fast Biter']] - Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Unquillosaurus, Utahraptor. *[[Fast Runner|'Fast Runner']] - Oviraptor. *'Fast Water' - Fast-flowing stream or river. *'Fire Rock' – Lava bomb. *'Fire Pit' - Lava pit. Similar to Gurgling Pit, which is a volcanic crater. *'Fire-river' - A river of lava. Non-canon: used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. *'Flathead' - Possible racial slur directed against longnecks, or more specifically Apatosaurus (Cera uses it as an insult but Petrie simply uses it as a nickname). Also possibly a descriptive name for the species. *'Flattooth '- Herbivore. Possibly invented by Chomper, as blunt-tooth would be more accurate. *[[Flyer|'Flyer']] - Pterosaurs, Archaeopteryx. *'Flowing Fire' - Lava. *'Flying Rock' - Meteoroid or comet. *'Frozen Sky Water' - Falling snow. see also "white ground sparkles". G *[[Glider|'Glider']] - Microraptor (used by Guido in The Hermit of Black Rock but as he still probably didn't know what he was, or at least not met another one like him, it may have been simply to describe that he glided). *'Green Food' - Plants, or more specifically, edible plants for herbivores to eat. *[[plants|'Ground Prickly']] - A type of spiky burr. *'Gray-nose '- Saurolophus. Non-canon: used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. See also: Bigmouth, Swimmer. *'Ground Crawlers '- Crawling minibeasts e.g. beetles, earthworms and caterpillars. *'Gurgling Pit' - Volcanic crater. Similar to fire pit, which means a lava pit. H *'Hard Water' - Ice. *'Hatch Day' - Birthday. See also: Star Day. *[[Hollowhorn|'Hollowhorn']] - Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Lambeosaurus. *'Hopper' - frog. L *'Leaf-eater' - Herbivore. *'Lizard-head' - Pachycephalosaurus. Non-canon: used in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. See also: Domehead, Crown-head. *[[Longneck|'Longneck']] - Sauropod. M N *'Night Circle' - The Moon. Sometimes called the "Great Night Circle." P *'Pointy Seed' - Pine cone. R *'Rainbowface' - Gallimimus. *'Running Mud' - Mudslide. S *[[Sand Creeper|'Sand Creeper']] - Crab. *[[Sharp Beak|'Sharpbeak']] - Ichthyornis. *[[Sharptooth|'Sharptooth']] - Any carnivorous species, such as Tyrannosaurus. *'Shiny Stone' - Crystal. *'Sinking Sand' - Quicksand. *'Sky Colors' - Rainbow. *'Sky Color Stone' - Geodes. *'Sky Fire' - Lightning. *'Sky Puffies' - Clouds. *'Sky Water' - Rain. *'Sleep Rumbles' - Snoring. *'Sleep Story' - Dream. *'Smoking Mountains' - Volcanoes. Also called "Booming Mountains" or "Mountains That Burn." *'Snapping Shell' - Clam. *[[Spiketail|'Spiketail']] - Stegosaurus. *'Star Day' - Birthday. Differs from Hatch Day (see above) in the fact that it can be told from the presence of specific stars in the night sky. The only species known to record dates like this are Fast Runners. If they are the only kind to use this method, it explains at least some of the gang not knowing what a Star Day is, as it seems Ruby (the one who told them about Star Days) is the only Fast Runner in the Great Valley. *'Star Swimmer' - Starfish. *'Stone Teeth' - Stalactites. *'Stinky Pool' - Sulphur mud pot or sulphur pool. *'Story Speakers' - Longnecks who travel and tell the kind's stories, myths, and history to herds of longnecks "to teach them about kind's important past". It is unknown if other types of dinosaurs have their own Story Speakers or not. There is apparently a shortage of Longneck Story Speakers. *[[Swarming Leaf Gobbler|'Swarming Leaf Gobbler']] - Locust. *[[plants|'Sweet Bubbles']] - Grapes. *'Swamp Stick' - Marsh plant; type unknown, possibly reed or horsetail. *[[Swimmer|'Swimmer ']] - Saurolophus (also Bigmouth), anything that swims. T *[[Thicknose|'Thicknose']] - Pachyrhinosaurus. *[[Threehorn|'Threehorn']] - Triceratops. *[[plants|'Tree Star']] - A type of leaf shaped like a star. This term could describe maple leaves, as they take that shape. *[[plants|'Tree Sweet']] - A type of blossom. In the TV series several types of fruit. W *'Whirling Wind' - Tornado. *'White Ground Sparkles' - LBT term for snow on the ground (sometimes called simply "Ground Sparkles"). Falling snow is referred to as "Frozen Sky Stars" or "Frozen Skywater." Y *'Yellowbelly' - Beipiaosaurus. Category:Land Before Time Wiki